La Mélodie de nos Coeurs
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: OS. SasuNaru. Vous avez déjà eu une musique dans votre tête qui sort de je ne sais où ? Qui vous obsède ? Qui vous empêche de dormir ? Et bien c’est le cas de Sasuke.


**Titre :**** La Mélodie de nos Coeurs**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire sur cet animal xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, il est à Sasuke !! …

**Genre :** Romance, shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr)

**Rating :**** K+ **

**Résumé :** OS. SasuNaru. Vous avez déjà eu une musique dans votre tête qui sort de je ne sais où ? Qui vous obsède ?? Qui vous empêche de dormir ??? Et bien c'est le cas de Sasuke.

**Nda :** cette idée là m'est venue comme par hasard pendant que j'avais pleins de corvées à faire. J'ai dû me répéter les premières phrases dans ma tête pendant un bon moment avant de pouvoir enfin me libérer ! Et j'ai écris d'une traite. Je suis plutôt fière de moi. Surtout vers la fin, c'est tellement intense que j'avais complètement quitter terre en l'écrivant XD Bon peut-être que d'écouter en boucle et à fond (mais vraiment à fond) la version instrumentale de « Not gonna Get us » de TATU m'a aidé XD Bon dites-moi si j'ai raison d'être fière de cette fic n.n

BONNE LECTURE

**.oO°Oo.**

**La Mélodie de nos Coeurs**

**.oO°Oo.**

Vous avez déjà eu une mélodie dans la tête ? Du genre que vous ne savez pas d'où elle vient mais qui s'imprime dans votre cerveau, dans vos oreilles et que vous ne pouvez pas y échapper ? Ben moi c'est ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques semaines.

Au début c'était juste à l'entraînement. Bon ça ne me dérangeait pas mais ça m'empêchait de me concentrer quand même. Je l'entendais en mission aussi de temps en temps. C'était au début, et là ça ne me donnait pas encore envie de me taper la tête contre le mur, au contraire j'en ressentais une certaine légèreté.

Tout était silence avant cela. Avant chaque fois d'ailleurs. D'abord elle est très faible, le volume monte au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent, et je peux distinguer un semblant de cette mélodie si unique, si parfaite, qui devient comme un liquide brûlant et prend place dans mes veines pour se mêler à mon sang, faire battre mon cœur. J'avais fini par oublier que sous cet amas de chair, résidait un organe qui me faisait vivre. Et cette musique me rendait la vie. Et plus le volume était fort, plus c'était… bon.

C'est une musique douce, parfois les notes s'entrechoquent, elles s'emmêlent, se répètent comme un disque rayé, elles s'accélèrent à m'en donner le vertige. Comme une danseuse dans une boîte à musique qui tourne, qui tourne, qui tourne… et puis cesse de danser tout à coup. Mais quand cette mélodie s'élève dans ma tête, une apaisante chaleur m'enveloppe. Je me sens bien. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Elle me rend heureux. (la mélodie du bonheur XD lol désolé j'ai pas pu me retenir)

Mais plus les jours passaient plus la fréquence augmentait. Je l'entendais pas seulement à l'entraînement ou en mission, mais aussi dans la rue, à Ichikaru, pour le peu où je m'y rendais. Puis la mélodie me hantais toute la journée, toute la nuit, elle remplaçait mes cauchemars, ces cauchemars qui me rappelaient chaque nuit la mort de mes parents, ma haine envers Itachi.

Mais maintenant mon cœur ne contient plus de haine ou de douleur… Pourquoi ? Quelle est cette douceur ?

Cette mélodie est même devenue une drogue. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Quand elle partait, je me sentais comme écrasé par le monde. Un univers si fade, si silencieux, à en devenir dingue, à en avoir assez de la vie, d'une vie malade sans musique, tristement muette… Et j'en devenais presque aphasique.

Alors je cherchais à la provoquer. Il y avait toujours plusieurs éléments réunis quand le processus se déclenchait. Alors je faisais en sorte de tout susciter. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Et puis finalement je n'ai même pas eu besoin de la chercher, la mélodie venait à moi. Elle était là de façon permanente au bout de trois semaines.

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle chantait fort, de plus en plus fort, à m'en rendre sourd. Ses notes assourdissantes résonnaient dans ma tête et j'avais vraiment du mal à rester les pieds sur terre. Je devenais encore plus détestable que d'habitude et très peu concentré donc Kakashi-sensei m'a fait prendre quelques jours de repos.

La nuit c'était le pire. Cette mélodie qui sonnait, résonnait, fusionnait dans et avec mon corps m'obsédait encore plus quand venait l'heure de dormir. Je restais éveillé la moitié de la nuit. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que malgré les semaines, j'avais toujours autant envie de l'écouter, ou si son bruyant volume m'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

Mais quand j'arrivais à m'endormir, c'était… merveilleux. Je l'entendais. Je me sentais presque la fredonner pendant mon sommeil, entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Dans mes songes, j'écoutais sans me lasser et la puissance de la mélodie en devenait tolérable, en fait ça la rendait parfaite.

Mais elle me laissait une impression étrange d'inachevé. Comme si j'avais la bande son d'un film mais que les images s'étaient effacées. Dans mes rêves, la musique battait son plein, mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait rassasié. Tout était trop noir. Il manquait quelque chose. Je voulais vraiment avoir les images, je voulais savoir à quoi se rattachait cette mélodie, qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoquée.

Et hier soir je l'ai vu.

Au-delà du noir branlant de mes paupières et du sommeil, qui se mêlait à la douce musique dans ma tête, un visage angélique et innocent m'est apparu, vacillant. Le sien. Je me suis bien sûr dit que c'était une coïncidence.

Et ce soir encore, je me voile la face, j'ignore ce sourire qu'il affiche, ce sourire si doux, si lumineux à m'en rendre aveugle, comme un soleil, oui, un merveilleux soleil éblouissant qui éclaire mes nuits, comme la musique fait battre mon cœur…

Je suis obligé de me l'avouer.

Ses yeux, mon ciel. Son sourire, mon soleil. Sa voix, son rire, une musique également, elle aussi assourdissante, qui est de plus en plus importante dans ma vie. Et à partir de ce soir, je le sens, elle se mêlera à cette mélodie qui me hante.

Et elle s'élève dans la nuit d'ordinaire tellement silencieuse et immobile qu'elle me semble morbide. Mais la mélodie dans ma tête me guide et éclaire mon chemin. Je la laisse me mener jusqu'à ce visage qui m'est devenu indispensable sans que je m'en rende compte. Vers cette personne qui m'est importante, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, plus que moi, plus que ma vie…

La danseuse de la boîte à musique continue de tourner et plus je me rapproche de toi, plus elle tourne vite et j'en ai le vertige, j'en ai la nausée, mais mon cœur bat si vite, oui il bat, il cogne contre mes côtes, il ne veut que s'échapper de sa cage de chair pour s'offrir à toi. J'en ai presque mal, mon souffle est entrecoupé par ses battements effrénés.

Non…

C'est parce que je cours. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes jambes s'étaient mises à courir. Au rythme de la mélodie, comme la danseuse de cette boîte à musique dans ma tête, je vais de plus en plus vite, et mon cœur me fait mal, il bat encore et encore plus fort, gonfle sous cette chaleureuse douceur. Et j'en veux toujours plus, je veux encore cette impression de flottement, alors j'accélère davantage.

La mélodie fait vibrer tout mon être, de mon corps ému à mon âme ébranlée. Je ferme les yeux pour voir ce visage pour lequel elle se joue. C'est mon cœur qui chante son amour. Je le sens en moi, il chante, il danse, il a lui-même composé cette musique pour toi parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce sentiment qui lui a rendu la vie afin qu'il chante sa joie…

Je me sens porter par son chant d'amour, de vie, je le laisse m'emporter dans la nuit profonde, sous ce ciel sans lune, où les étoiles n'ont jamais autant briller. Et je me rends compte que je les avais jamais regardées ces étoiles, ces myriades de diamants tous scintillant du même amour pour l'univers. Bientôt, elles se mêlent à ces images encore floues et abîmées qui accompagnent la mélodie de mon cœur.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je ne sais pas où je suis, mes yeux sont voilés par le vent, ma gorge enrouée par mon souffle manquant, mon visage est en feu et mon corps est tremblant… mais j'avance encore. Je ne sens, n'entends, rien d'autre que la mélodie qui me mène à toi, au-delà de toute logique et conscience, je suis attiré comme un aimant vers un point inconnu de l'horizon assombri par la nuit. Mais je sais qu'au bout de ma course, je te trouverais…

Mes jambes finissent par lâcher. Mon cœur rate un battement et mon corps se laisse tomber sur l'herbe fraîche et humide. C'est ton odeur, ce parfum d'herbe, mêlé à celle de la pluie et du sel. Mes poumons aspirent ce qu'ils peuvent d'oxygène et moi j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sens ta présence, j'entends cette musique qui me perce les tympans qui s'élève plus haut, toujours plus haut pour me hurler que tu es là.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! T'es pas couché à cette heure ?! »

J'essaie de répondre mais ce n'est qu'un grognement qui s'échappe de ma gorge enrouée et douloureuse. Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin sur le monde, mon monde, sur toi, Naruto. Et je me sens sourire à cette pensée sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Wouah, tu souris ou je délire ?

- Usu… raton… kachi… »

Je m'assois avec peine et je croise ton regard. Je m'y accroche comme à une lueur dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Malgré l'obscurité je te vois rougir et détourner les yeux. La mélodie que mon cœur chante pour toi couvre presque ta voix.

« Il est un peu tard pour faire un jogging, tu crois pas ?

- Hmpf…

- Regarde dans quel état tu te mets ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu cours ?!

- Je ne sais pas. »

J'ai couru tellement vite pour pouvoir rattraper la musique, pour pouvoir la suivre et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour arriver ici. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je jette un œil aux alentours. Non, vraiment je ne connais pas.

« Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

- A pieds.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué !

- Alors quoi, baka ?

- J' suis pas un baka, baka !

- Alors pourquoi tu me poses des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse, dobe ?

- Arrête de m'insulter !! Oh et pis tu m'énerves !

Tu commences à bouder en me fusillant des yeux. Je te regarde droit dans les yeux. La mélodie monte d'un cran et mon cœur bat plus vite encore, alors qu'il s'était calmé depuis que j'ai arrêté de courir. Sous mon regard insistant, tu tournes la tête, évite cet intérêt nouveau que je te porte.

« ... Je pensais que c'était mon endroit rien qu'à moi. C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne que tu sois là. »

Nous restons silencieux. Mais dans ma tête, le silence n'existe plus. Cette mélodie persiste, elle gronde dans mes veines, mon cœur la chante dans un effort tellement puissant qu'il bat toujours plus fort pour continuer son refrain. Je ferme les yeux pour m'abandonner à lui, savourer ce moment. Et puis je me rappelle que cette image qui illustre si bien cette musique c'est toi. Alors je te regarde en coin, pendant que tes yeux sont fixés vers le ciel et ses milliers de courtisanes. Je te vois, fasciné par cette histoire d'amour inconnue des mortels. Je t'admire et c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir trouver pour qui cette musique qu'ils accompagnent se joue. S'ajoutent à eux ce léger zéphire et le frissonnement des feuilles et de l'herbe qu'il caresse comme les cheveux soyeux d'une femme.

Je t'étudie, ton regard, tes yeux, levés si haut, tu envies leur passion. Les étoiles, tellement plus étincelantes quand la lune n'est pas maîtresse du ciel, miroitent sur tes prunelles bleues, comme elles le feraient sur la surface d'un océan. Le ciel est jaloux de tes yeux qui effleurent leur beauté, il ordonne à un ou deux nuages de venir te stopper dans ta contemplation. Mais moi je ne laisse rien apparaître entre toi et mon regard amoureux.

Et l'océan se tourne vers moi.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je continue de t'observer. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ton visage était si innocent. Tu ressembles à un ange. Tes joues maintenant rosies en rajoute à tes traits candides. Je ne peux que te trouver mignon. La mélodie se fait plus douce, ses notes et ses croches glissent comme un air de piano.

« Oh Sasuke !

- j'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

- Euh… »

Tu semble gêné et lève à nouveau les yeux vers les étoiles. Parfois tu me jettes des regards, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie de plonger dans l'océan de tes yeux me soit dictée par la mélodie de mon coeur. A la prochaine œillade, je me saisis de ton regard. Tu rougis mais ne te détourne pas de moi. Un long moment s'écoule où nous restons immobile à nous observer.

« Tu vas me dire, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

La musique bat son plein et je la laisse dicter mes actes. Mon regard se promène de tes yeux à ta bouche. Le rythme est plus rapide et le volume est au maximum dans ma tête. Je suis assommé par cette succession de sons et je ne comprends pas tout de suite quand ton visage se rapproche du mien. Tes lèvres me paraissent d'une douceur hors du commun. Dans ton regard il y a comme un espoir, une demande muette. Je me rends compte que c'est moi qui me rapproche de toi et non le contraire. Mais je me laisser manipuler comme une marionnette par cette musique. Je me penche sur ton visage. Tes paupières sont mi-closes alors que mes lèvres effleures les tiennes. Je mets fin à cette tension qui nous dévore tous les deux et je happe tes lèvres dans un soupir de satisfaction. J'en ai mal au crâne tellement la mélodie est forte, elle cogne dans ma tête, contre mes tempes, elle se déverse maintenant à la place de mon sang, pourtant elle me paraît lointaine. La sensation qui m'englobe est si puissante que quand ta langue vient rencontrer la mienne, je manque de m'évanouir de plaisir. Nos gestes deviennent une danse pour que la musique dans nos têtes soit notre maître. Nous partageons tous les deux ce baiser, au rythme de cette mélodie assourdissante, comme si toi aussi tu l'entendais, comme si nous avions attendu ce contact pendant des millénaires.

Les astres là-haut nous jalousent. Sens-tu leurs regards sur nous ? Nous sommes le centre de l'univers et la musique que nos cœurs se chantent englobe tout autour de nous, toute la nuit, le temps, et nous devenons dieux et éternels. Tous les astres au-dessus de nous prennent part à cette mélodie sonore, ils s'offusquent de notre contact, toi le jour, moi la nuit.

Pour la première fois, nous nous touchons vraiment. Sous mes doigts, je sens ta joue chaude, ta peau plus douce que celle d'un nouveau-né, ton cœur bat contre ma poitrine et le mien veut le rejoindre sans attendre. Je sens tes cheveux glisser entre mes doigts comme les brins d'herbe sous la caresse du vent. Contre mes lèvres, ta bouche brûlante me dévore, ta nuque s'offre sans détour et je viens y semer des baisers mi-tendre, mi-sauvage. Mais déjà tes lèvres me manquent et je les retrouve pour un second baiser qui dure une éternité de plus que le précédent. Tout autour se mélange et nous nous mélangeons aussi. Le monde se fond en nous, il fusionne avec nous, toi et moi sommes la dernière existence dans l'univers. Ton corps se réchauffe contre le mien dans cette étreinte, dans cette alliance de deux entités opposées et pourtant promises l'une à l'autre.

Ce n'est qu'un baiser mais c'est aussi intense que l'union de la terre et du ciel.

Mais le souffle nous manque déjà, oh oui déjà, car l'éternité n'est pas assez longue pour nous. C'est à contre cœur que nos bouches se séparent et nous recherchons un nouvel air à respirer, le notre. Et puis plus rien. Sauf elle, cette mélodie que tout l'univers chante pour nous. Et tes yeux brillants d'un éclat nouveau, plus étincelant que ces étoiles, dont la lueur est si fade à côté de ton regard à présent.

Toujours cette musique dans ma tête, mais plus je te regardes plus elle s'estompe et s'efface sous le son de nos souffles haletant. Nous n'osons rien dire, et il n'y a rien à dire, tous les mots d'amour du dictionnaire ne suffiraient pas à exprimer nos sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pour répondre à ce doute qui s'immisce au fond de tes prunelles, je t'embrasse à nouveau.

Laissons la mélodie de nos cœurs se propager en nous et devenons le centre de l'univers pour toujours…

**.oO°Oo.**

**OWARI**

**.oO°Oo.**

Alors ??? lol ça vous a plu ? Donnez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît n.n ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine !


End file.
